


Sweet and Slow

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-fill for "slow slow slow fucking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Slow

“Oh, oh-oh-oh, fuck--” Danny gasped, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. “Steve—babe—you're killing me here, you gotta--”

“Gotta what?” Steve asked, voice low and rumbling. His lips were right by Danny's ear, he could feel the warm puffs of air when the other mean breathed. There was a moist tip of a tongue to Danny's earlobe before Steve resumed moving, large hands not releasing their grip on Danny's hips.

Between a combination of Steve's weight and being held down, Danny was effectively pinned to the mattress. He'd already given up trying to thrust up against Steve to get him to move faster, resigning himself to wrapping his legs around the other man's hips instead. They were more or less chest-to-chest and belly-to-belly, sweat-slick-slippery where their skin rubbed together, Danny's aching cock effectively trapped between them.

He'd bitch, if he had the wherewithal to construct correct sentences; the feeling of Steve's muscle-ridged stomach moving against Danny's dick, and the feeling of fullness he had from Steve's cock buried inside him, was enough to keep him relatively quiet.

Chuckling, Steve turned to kiss at the side of Danny's neck, by his ear. His hips rocked firmly but slowly, allowing the momentum to slide them together, hot and sticky. It felt like an inferno in Steve's bedroom, the two of them breathing the same air, hotly panted exhalations.

This close, Steve could feel everything he was doing to Danny, every effect he was having on the other man's body. There was the twitching, clenching muscles inside, which made Steve shudder and in turn Danny would shudder. There was the flexing of abs and arms and shoulders, as Danny tried to squirm and move to escape – or get closer to – the sensations. Steve knew that from this angle he was rubbing over Danny's prostate with every slide, and that the speed was doing nothing more than wind the other man up.

Which is ideally what Steve wanted, to wind Danny up until he was begging to be let down, begging to crash, to explode.

They weren't quite there yet, though. Steve readjusted slightly, grinning at the keening noise Danny made at the slight variation in angle. More actually rocking on his knees now, one of Steve's hands skipped up to tweak at Danny's nipples before coming to rest on the other man's leaking cock. Danny arched into the touch, mouth falling open as his eyes rolled closed. This was torture of the worst kind, and yet in the same moment it was wickedly sweet. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

“You're so close, Danno, I can feel it,” Steve whispered, his own balls fat and tight against the underside of his body. He twisted his fist around Danny's cock and swiped his thumb over the head, using his free hand to try and keep Danny from arching away. “You wanna come for me, huh? Are you ready?”

“DearfuckingJesusMotherMaryIswear,” Danny muttered, all in one breath, body twisting and writing against the tangled sheets. His hands were fisted in the material, would probably have torn holes in the fabric if his nails were longer. “Steven--”

“I got you, don't worry,” Steve soothed, his voice finally betraying just how close he was himself.

Danny clamped down hard, hissing as pleasure spiked through him, delighting in the harsh gasps from above as Steve fought for control. They'd been at this for so long, Danny felt like he was _on fire_ , his entire body singing with need. It was like he could see the edge, could see his climax approaching, but wasn't getting close enough. Wasn't getting there _fast_ enough.

Steve groaned; Danny's entire body was trembling, sending little shock-waves of pleasure up and down his spine. He'd held out long enough.

Moving quickly, Steve sat back and brought Danny with him, the other man wailing at the abrupt change in angle even as he was being settled into Steve's lap.

“Come with me, c'mon,” Steve breathed, voice hoarse.

Nodding frantically, Danny started to buck and writhe, grinding down as hard as he could, hands scrabbling at Steve's sweaty shoulders for purchase. Steve grasped at Danny's ass and helped him move, moved _with_ him, until they found a rhythm.

The only noise was the wet slap-slap-slap of skin on skin, and the harsh breathing as they both finally – finally – reached the end.

Danny's hit first, his entire body going rigid, clenching tight around Steve. There would undoubtedly be nail marks and bruising in Steve's shoulders the following day.

As Danny's orgasm burst out of him and painted Steve's stomach, Steve himself felt his orgasm uncurl from it's place in the small of his back and within his balls, gushing into Danny as his own body tried desperately to wring itself out.

They fell sideways, clinging to each other even as they rode out the aftershocks, both twitching, over-sensitized messes.

Danny wanted to speak – of course he did – but he couldn't think of a damn thing to say. So instead, he floundered for the untucked part of the sheets and dragged it across them, sticking his tongue in Steve's mouth to keep the other man from bitching about cleaning them off.

It could fucking wait.


End file.
